medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Patterson
|rank = Sergeant |affiliations = 1st Battalion 75th Ranger regiment (1/75) |family = James Steven Patterson (grandfather) Manon Batiste (possible grandmother) Michelle (wife) Chloe (daughter) |weapon = M4A1 carbine with a Combat scope |status = Alive |voice actor = Joe Cappelletti |voiceactor = Joe Cappelletti}} Sergeant Jim Patterson is a member of the 1st battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment. His callsign is Bravo 1-6, and his primary weapon is an M4A1 mounted with a Combat Scope. It is assumed that he did not have much combat experience before the start of the war, as indicated by dialogue with his commanding officer in Belly of the Beast. Biography Patterson grew up as the grandson of James Patterson, a veteran of World War II who served in the Office of Strategic Services. He has a young daughter, Chloe, who he had with his wife Michelle in either 2000 or 2001, near the time of his military deployment. Jim Patterson is first introduced in Belly of the Beast, upon arrival in Shah-i-kot Valley, the Chinook helicopters dropped off the soldiers in the valley. Everything was unusually peaceful at first, but as they are moved farther, an RPG strikes one Chinook in the rear and the Taliban attempt to ambush the Rangers. He and Dante Adams are tasked to eliminate Taliban fighters in a wadi that are threatening the Ranger task force, but is also called on to eliminate more fighters in a town on top of a mountain. However, as the Rangers come under fire, Patterson marks an enemy DShK heavy machine gun with red phosphorus, which allows Technical Sergeant Ybarra to call in F-15E Strike Eagle support on the gun. Patterson then leads the squad to take Objective Betty, an alternate LZ for the exfiltration helicopters to land at. However, an IED in one of the huts near the LZ detonates, wounding Specialist Adams. The squad mount a defense of the LZ as guerrilla fighters heavily converge upon their location. RPG's, small arms fire, and a rigged truck are hurled at them as they fight to survive, but as they run out of ammunition the squad is saved by two Apache helicopter gunships. Later on, Patterson participated as the team leader of a QRF sent to extract the stranded AFO Neptune from the mountains above. When they arrive, him and his team are attacked by enemy RPG gunners and soldiers, and even after a great effort by Dante Adams to eliminate the enemies, a single RPG hits their Chinook, causing the deaths of three soldiers inside, but Patterson remained mildly to uninjured at all, despite being thrown around the fuselage of the helicopter. After clearing enemies from the crash site, they advance further up to a small spider hole, where fellow comrade Corporal Hernandez is shot in the shoulder and is left with Ybarra to seek medical help, leaving just him and Adams up to the task. A long firefight with Taliban and Al-Qaeda fighters ensues, but the two managed to finally link up with Voodoo and Preacher. Through swift navigation and several engagements with the enemy they extracted the rest of AFO Neptune, but Rabbit, Neptune's marksman, is just too injured to make it back to base and dies seconds before help comes. Behind the Scenes Appearances Non-Canon appearances *''Battlefield Heroes - Tier 1 Operative'' Gallery Jim patterson.jpg|An early concept of Jim Patterson. PattersonTalking.png|Patterson (right) talking with his non-commissioned officer (left) during Belly of the Beast. 467258.jpg|Belly of the Beast SergantPaterson.jpg|Patterson in the bird Trivia *He also appears in the teaser trailer "Leave a Message", revealing the members of his family back in the United States. *He makes a reference to the movie Black Hawk Down in the mission 'Rescue the Rescuers' while waiting for air support. He asks how long until air support arrives. Another Ranger replies "five minutes", and Jim Patterson replies by saying "nothing takes five minutes". *His blood type is A Positive. *The faces of some player models in the Medal of Honor Warfighter multiplayer bear a great resemblance to Patterson´s face. *He is the only in-game member of his family who is not playable. Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor (2010) characters Category:Army Rangers Category:NPCs Category:Americans Category:Males